


You are welcome to stay (In this silence)

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: For years, he thought he could live with just loving him from afar. But his friend’s death didn’t only turn their lives around, it was bound to change his life forever.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Past Okada Junichi/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Originally posted [HERE](https://nilielh.dreamwidth.org/409262.html)

\--

It was almost dark by the time he reached the house, something he would have been grateful for if not for the fact that he’d been on edge all day, clearly with no means of it ending anytime soon.

Somehow, he knew exactly who to blame it to.

Ninomiya Kazunari had sounded the same when he heard his voice on the phone earlier, and Ohno would be lying if he said he wasn’t affected. He hadn’t expected the call, or the invitation, though both didn’t come as surprise either. Today marked the second anniversary of Okada’s death, and despite his plans not to show up this time around for that dinner held annually in Okada’s memory, Nino, obviously, had other ideas.

He’d ditched using his job as an excuse; Nino was obviously in contact with most of his teammates for that excuse to work, since it was Nino himself who mentioned his upcoming week-long leave. He’d planned on dropping by for a quick chat, sure, but that was it. He never quite trusted himself to be around Nino for too long, especially after the last time he’d come over and he saw how vulnerable Nino still was, a year after Okada’s death.

He’d made his promise, sure, but it was difficult to keep it when he knew himself enough not to screw up. Okada obviously didn’t mean it like that, when he made him promise to look after Nino should something bad happen to him, and no matter how tempted he was to take on the offer when Okada died, there was no way he could do that to the man he’d spent years loving in silence.

He hadn’t seen Nino in almost a year, but that didn’t mean he’d gotten over his feelings for him either. Quite frankly, it was the opposite, since there wasn’t a day he didn’t think of Nino, wondering how he was doing. They do message each other from time to time, but that’s mostly one sided, because Ohno thought it was better that way.

For Nino, especially.

He’d rather watch Nino from afar, love him in silence the way he’d done so for so long, if only to keep him safe. Nino had been left alone, suddenly and unexpectedly, miserable and heartbroken after Okada’s death, and pursuing Nino knowing how equally dangerous his job was would be cruel, no matter how much he wanted to. 

The trouble was that he didn’t count Nino to be the one to reach out when he’d decided to stay away. He did so for the same reason he had when he kept his distance after the first time they met, and for a completely different one now that his best friend, and the man Nino’s in love with was dead.

_ You can’t bail out on me this time, Oh-chan _ , Nino had said on the phone this morning, when he’d been barely awake to deal with his confusion, and admittedly, his hard-on, while Nino talked his ears off so early.

_ I know you’re not planning on showing up to dinner, which, okay, I get why, and well, sure, suit yourself, but that doesn’t mean I’m letting you off the hook so easily. Ditch the dinner, I don’t mind. But come drink with me afterwards. We’ll catch up then. _

Of course, he’d declined. He had to. God knew what would happen if he agreed. Getting drunk with Nino? Just the two of them? Talk about disaster waiting to happen. Instead, he proposed something else. Lunch the next day, in that restaurant the three of them used to go to before the accident. Nino didn’t agree but he didn’t say no, either, and just sighed as if saying Ohno was being unfair.

He probably was, sure, but that was just him trying his best to protect Nino. From the situation, from himself. That wasn’t that hard to understand, was it?

He was both dreading and anticipating this day even before he received the call earlier today, and it wasn’t to say that the mere thought of seeing the other man after so long was wreaking havoc to his senses despite the fact that he was trying his best to suppress it. He didn’t want to be mean, but what could he do besides that?

He sighed and absently unlocked his front door one-handedly, while balancing the six-pack he’d managed to buy earlier on his way home. He was used to drinking his frustration away, but tonight’s clearly harder than most nights. Hearing Nino’s voice earlier surely had that effect on him, and it was rather stupid of him to think that getting drunk to forget was the brightest decision he could came up, but he was sticking to it.

That, or deciding on taking Nino’s offer, called him back and told him he was on his way. But no. No, he couldn’t do that. Even though that was exactly what he wanted to do.

He’d just finished stuffing the beers into his fridge when his phone rang for the second time today, groaning quietly as he checked who was calling. Thankfully, it wasn’t Nino.

“Ohno.” He answered after the third ring.

_ “I’m guessing you’re sticking to your plan, then? You didn’t go?” _ Sho inquired, sounding amused.

“No.”

“ _ Dude, you do know you’re being stupid, right? I mean, he’s clearly trying to tell you something, inviting you over for drinks after dinner, which you’re supposed to attend as well. Don’t be dumb and call him back.” _

He grimaced, then realized Sho couldn’t actually see him so he tried to remedy it by grunting instead. “You know I can’t do that.” He said.

“ _ Why not?” _

“You know why,” he sighed, wondering if it was better to hang up and just deal with Sho’s nagging the next time they saw each other, but thought better of it. “Ninomiya-san doesn’t need another complication in his life on top of what he’d just gotten himself out from. He deserves someone else, someone better. Obviously, that’s not me.”

_ “You say that as if you know.” _

“Course I do,” he retorted. At least that part, he knew better than anyone else. He’d watched over Nino for a long time to know Nino was never going to look at him the way he’d look at Okada, for the way he’d loved Okada even after his death.

Well, that wasn’t it, really. Personality wise, he and Okada were two very different individuals. If he remembered it correctly, Nino had never gotten used to his presence in his and Okada’s life, and that was also the reason why he’d decided to keep his distance. Though Nino tried to be polite, he hadn’t managed to hide the fact that Ohno’s presence bothered him. He always seemed skittish when Ohno came over to visit him and Okada, awkward, as if the very thought of Ohno around was frightening him as much as it was bothering him.

Ohno couldn’t really blame him.

_ “Honestly, dude, quit over-thinking things and just, I don’t know, talk to him? I mean, if it doesn’t actually work out, then at least you had a chance to get rid of that itch, problem solved, right? Still, you won’t know until you try. It’s all I’m saying.” _

“It’s not just about sex, Sho-kun,” he murmured, half-hoping it was that simple. Only, it wasn’t.

“ _ Maybe it’s the same for him _ ,” Sho-kun countered, voice quiet, and his very unexpected countenance had Ohno smiling despite himself. “ _ Maybe, you’re not the only one thinking it’s impossible. But you won’t ever know if that’s the case if you’re not going to talk to him, right?” _

He chuckled, briefly ran out of words to say. It had been too easy to hope, especially during the first few months of Okada’s death. He’d been there for Nino, had tried his very best to fulfill his promise to look after him, but somehow, it just hit him. The reality that he couldn’t give Nino the time and attention he deserved, mostly because of his job. Plus the fact that it felt as if he was betraying his friend for thinking he could replace him so easily in Nino’s life.

So, he stayed away.

But clearly, he couldn’t do the same for so long.

“I – don’t want to hurt him,” he managed to say, hesitant in a way he’d really rather not.

_ “You never know, you might be hurting him now by doing this. Isn’t it better to just be brave and ask him, for once?” _

He sighed. Be brave? Hah! His job required him to put his life on the line every goddamn time, so it goes without saying that he was that and more. He had to be, in order to stay alive. But the thought of talking to Nino face to face, to tell him he’d been in love with him for as long as he could remember, terrified him in ways he couldn’t explain.

But, honesty? Could he do it? If that was Nino needed, the only thing he could offer Nino, he knew he could do it. He guessed that would be what being brave meant, too.

“I – guess I should…do that,” he answered, only half-wondering if he could.

_ “Well, if he ended up punching you in the face afterward, the tequila’s on me the next time we see each other. Just saying.” _

“Yeah, fuck you very much.”

_ “I know. Do your best, yeah? And call me if you need a quick visit to the dentist after you two talked. Or the orthopedic doctor. I heard Okada-san trained Ninomiya-san himself so he must be good at breaking people’s bones. Well, either way, just be careful. It’s not good for your reputation if your deceased partner’s ex-lover ended up breaking your nose for no apparent reason. Everyone would surely make fun of you at work.” _ Sho said, and hung up before he could even think of saying something to him in return.

He chuckled, shook his head. Trust Sho to make him feel better despite knowing how goddamn complicated things were spiraling into. He’d tried his best to avoid this, not think about it if he could, which he hadn’t really been successful with, all things considered. Still, Sho might think it was that easy; it wasn’t. His complicated emotions aside, he’d always been certain he wasn’t what Nino needed. After Okada, especially.

Nino needed someone to be there for him, everytime he needed that person. And that obviously wasn’t him. He couldn’t offer Nino that, the time and the devotion Nino deserved. Even if that was the exact same thing he wanted to give Nino, the world even, if he could.

God, what was he supposed to do?

He went back to the direction of the kitchen to get himself a drink, uncaring if the beer wasn’t as cold as he preferred it to be. He needed a drink while he thought things through, while he decided on what he should tell Nino when they meet each other for lunch tomorrow.

He’d just managed to pull the fridge door open when he heard the sound of a car pulling over his front porch, pausing to give the can of beer a look before he remembered to take his eyes away from it just in time for him to catch the sound of someone knocking on the door. His feet and body moving on autopilot, he crossed the relatively close distance between the kitchen and the front door at record-breaking speed.

His instincts told him to be careful, but the painfully familiar sound of his visitor’s voice calling from outside the door had him kicking said instinct in the balls and shoving it aside as he quickly dove for the door to open it.

Ninomiya Kazunari stood there, smiling and looking ten thousand times prettier than the last time he saw him. His heart stuttered in his chest, and for a moment there, he wondered if the darn thing ended up beating its way up his throat feeling the way his throat closed up as he stared Nino over in awed silence.

“Good evening, Oh-chan,” Nino greeted, holding up his hand and revealing the same six-pack beer Ohno bought himself earlier. “I know you’re not expecting me, but I bought us drinks and some peanuts. Care to let me in so we could chill these in your fridge while I cook us dinner? I’m sure you haven’t had dinner yet, so am I, so, what do you think?”

“I – Nino?”

“Yes, the one and only,” Nino said, grinning like he was thoroughly enjoying the look of pure shock on Ohno’s face. “I know you’re wondering why I’m here when I’m supposed to be at dinner, sure, I’ll explain it to you. But how about you let me in first? I’m starving, and I’m hoping you have at least a couple of instant noodles there to feed me. Before we drink the rest of the night away, of course. So, can I come in?”

He didn’t have to be asked twice, barely resisting the urge to run towards the opposite direction when Nino smiled and started toeing his shoes off, right there in the front of Ohno’s porch and helping himself on the visitors’ slippers there, but not before handing the beers at Ohno.

Ohno mentally cursed. It was going to be one hell of a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

“How did you know I’d be here?” Nino heard Ohno asked, as he went through the motion of putting on the visitors’ slippers there, vaguely aware of Ohno behind him. He felt compelled to look back as he answered Ohno’s obviously confused question, but thought better of it. 

He couldn’t, yet, especially with the way his heart was behaving in his chest as if it was trying it’s best to jump out of his ribcage and eventually kill him. To be fair, it wasn’t something he wasn’t accustomed with; being around Ohno always made him feel kind of nervous, for reasons he hadn’t meant to admit to himself (or anyone, for that matter) back then, at least until after Junichi’s death. 

Well, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t known. It was hard not to notice that when even his own boyfriend did, and was so vocal about the fact that it ought to be annoying for a while until he kind of just got used to it. The realization hadn’t been as comical as it supposed to be, simply because Nino had been kind of upset by Junichi's teasing, as if he didn’t care about his best friend crushing on his very own boyfriend. 

And he guessed that that knowledge made him cautious around Ohno, and for a very good reason. Junichi’s kind of an asshole when he’s in the mood to tease, and that always happened after Ohno had dropped by for a visit. 

Still, that wasn’t something he’d thought to entertain before. He and Junichi had been together for years, and they were happy. That was more than enough reason for him not to worry about his boyfriend’s best buddy and partner eyeing him as if he wanted to devour him when the guy thought he wasn’t looking. 

But then Junichi died, and despite his unwillingness to allow it the power to change his life, his priorities, his plans and his feelings, it still did. 

Somehow, he guessed that that, too, was an inescapable inevitability. 

“Will it upset you if I tell you I called Sakurai-san earlier to check?” he said when he’d finally managed to swallow past the lump in his throat, and hoping he didn’t sound as shaky as he felt. He stood still, allowing Ohno the chance to walk past him for propriety’s sake, and when Ohno did, he realized he was smiling, enjoying the view of Ohno’s back facing him before following the older man towards the direction of the living room. 

From the looks of it, Ohno didn’t seem too pleased. “I was just talking to him before you arrived. He didn’t mention anything.” Ohno said, before he quickly disappeared to the kitchen, obviously to deposit the beers Nino brought with him. 

When Ohno came back, he was carrying two cans of beers and a box of what Nino suspected was chocolates. 

Brows arched, he watched as Ohno placed them on the low table there, then he reached over to grab two cushions and placed them on the floor before he gestured Nino over. Nino walked over wordlessly and sat, watching Ohno as he mimicked Nino’s action, sitting opposite him. 

Sliding one of the beer cans over, Ohno’s eyes surveyed him. Nino felt that all-too-familiar twisting in his stomach and the way it knotted its way up his chest and settled warmly there. 

“You’re saying Sakurai told you I’d be here?” Ohno prompted, as he absently grabbed the other can and twisted it open. Nino made no move to do the same on the beer can he was offered and nodded instead. 

“I told him not to tell you,” he said, shrugging his shoulders noncommittally. “Please don’t be mad at him. It was my fault, really. I told him I planned to surprise you anyway, since I’m sure you weren’t planning on showing up to dinner tonight. I guess I made a good point and convinced him to tell me where I could find you. Truthfully, I didn’t expect it would be here.” 

Ohno looked kind of pale as he took a quick swig of his beer, some of the liquid dribbling past his mouth to his chin. He lifted his hand to wipe it off, hastily, and something about the way Ohno’s hand looked when he did the action made Nino’s gut churn, but not in a bad way. 

Also, there was heat in those eyes that made Nino conscious in a way he normally didn’t, and the answering spread of liquid heat pooling around his middle was making him queasy. 

“You forgot to mention you’re on leave?” he followed, before he could talk himself out of it. 

That clearly surprised Ohno, though he obviously tried not to show it. 

“I – didn’t think it’s that important,” Ohno said, mouth quirking. “Besides, I planned on meeting you tomorrow, for lunch, right? I thought we…could catch up then.” 

“What’s wrong with doing that tonight instead?” he asked, without taking his eyes off of Ohno. Ohno squirmed on his seat and darted his gaze; Ohno looked uncomfortable, sitting there that a part Nino felt strangely triumphant, watching Ohno looking so awkward sitting there, as if he was considering bolting to the door the very first chance he got. 

He eyed Ohno surreptitiously, feeling strangely calm despite the warmth settling across the vicinity of his heart. This, too, was nothing out of the ordinary. For some reason, despite the awkwardness between them when they got together before, Junichi included, he knew deep inside that Ohno was someone he could trust, someone who made him feel safe. 

That hadn’t changed, even after Junichi’s death, and it certainly wasn’t something he would question now. He knew that much to be sure he wasn’t about to make the biggest mistake of his life for braving the consequences to be here, and that was that. 

“Ah, but that’s – I mean –“ Ohno said, more like stuttered, before he paused for another drink.

“Well, that could be easily arranged, you see. I mean, if you want me to, I can leave.” He said, casually, watching Ohno’s expression changed drastically from one of uncertainty to confusion and fear. 

“No! I – that’s not what I meant, Nino. I mean – I mean you don’t have to leave. I – God, I’m so sorry. I’m being an ass, I know, I’m really sorry. I just –“ 

“Tired?” he cut in, offering Ohno a smile before he leaned over on the low table to give Ohno a look. “You know you’re working too hard, Oh-chan, right? You deserve to take a break from time to time, you know?” 

Ohno shrugged. “I hope that’s the only reason,” he said, meaningfully, and Nino realized he was grinning despite himself. 

“You’re not saying it’s because of a person, yeah? Are you dating someone now, Oh-chan?” he asked, knowing for certain that Ohno was not. Sakurai-san was thankfully helpful about so many things, especially when it involved Ohno. And Nino was glad. 

Ohno shook his head and Nino watched, in awe, as Ohno’s mouth tilted upwards into a would-be grin, the expression making him look boyish and a hundred times more charming. Nino felt so inclined to reach over and touch that smile, wondering how it would feel blossoming under his fingertips, but he held himself. 

“Not really,” Ohno murmured, before he was once again grabbing his beer and downing the contents of it in one go. “But if one day it happened, I promise you’ll be the first to know.”

He chuckled. “I’ll take your word for it, then.” 

“You bet,” Ohno winked at him, then eyed his still untouched beer. “Aren’t you going to drink that?” 

“Um, maybe later. I did say I haven’t had dinner yet, right? I was kinda hoping you have something in your fridge that we could eat?”

Ohno’s smile turned somewhat shy, sitting upright just as he slid the box of chocolates over. “I’ll check if I still have instant ramen left in the cupboard, though I urge you not to expect much. I rarely go home these days, you know, so shopping for groceries is kind of a rarity for me, really. But let me check. Otherwise, we could probably order in, if you want. It might take more than an hour to reach here though.” Ohno said, before he stood, walking slowly towards the direction of his kitchen. Nino watched him carefully as he did so, wondering how it was possible for Ohno to look this good when Nino had known him for so long it was kind of ridiculous. 

Then like an afterthought, Ohno pivoted and pointed at the box of chocolate sitting on the table. 

“For now, just eat those chocolates,” Ohno said, smiling teasingly. “Matsumoto-san gave all the guys in our unit one box each when he came back from Dubai. Said it’s a famous brand.” 

Nino took the box and held it carefully. “Patchi?” he read aloud, looking back up at Ohno.

Ohno nodded. “Yep. He said those are better-than-sex chocolates,” he was grinning, and for some reason, Nino wondered why he felt compelled to follow through. If Ohno was joking, then, too bad; Nino didn’t come here to laugh. 

He made a quick work on the box and pulled it open, reached down inside and took whatever his fingers caught and popped it into his mouth without even checking it out. He held Ohno’s gaze as he chewed, brows raised at Ohno’s wistful expression. 

“Well?” Ohno prompted as Nino chewed, the bittersweet taste of the chocolate lingering in his tongue. 

“No,” he said, as he swallowed. 

Ohno chuckled, feigning disappointment. “No? Really?” 

Nino nodded. “Yeah, totally. Better than sex? This? Seriously, not even close.” He pointed out. 

“That’s too bad,” Ohno said, like he meant it; Nino wondered if he really did. “Matsumoto-san sounded sure, though.” 

“Whoever that Matsumoto-san guy is, he’s obviously hasn’t tried having sex yet,” he said, with a straight face. Ohno cracked up, and the sound of his laughter only served to fuel Nino’s desire to hear more, see more. “What? I’m serious, Oh-chan. No one in his sane mind would compare chocolates to sex. That’s just stupid, really.” 

“Right, I believe you, Nino.” 

“What, you sounded disappointed,” he quipped, and thus stopping Ohno from quickly disappearing to his kitchen. He stood, taking one more piece of chocolate from the box before crossing the short distance between him and Ohno. “I’m not lying. These chocolates are not better than sex. Here, try it.” He said, and without waiting permission from Ohno (and from his brain), he reached forward to feed Ohno the piece of chocolate in his hand, popping it into Ohno’s mouth.

He watched, throat dry as Ohno chewed, their eyes glued together. “Well?”

Ohno’s eyes were so, so dark it made Nino’s knees wobble. “Yeah, you’re right,” Ohno muttered, “It’s not better than sex.” 

Nino didn’t realize he was reaching over until he did, when his fingertip touched the corner of Ohno’s lip where a faint trace of chocolate was left and he wiped it off, before bringing it to his lips. All the while, Ohno watched, throat bobbing with restraint as Nino shoved his finger to his mouth and licked, watching Ohno watch him. Ohno’s eyes darkened visibly.

Then, he pulled his finger out and licked around his lips, staring at Ohno pointedly. “Prove it.”


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Prove it_.” 

Ohno shook himself awake, vaguely wondering if he was actually dreaming. 

Obviously, since something like this only happened in his dreams, or in his most vivid imaginations where Nino was near and he could just pull him in his arms while his mouth searched Nino’s own, it was kind of difficult to remind himself that this was actually real and it was happening. 

A part of him wanted to do just that, consequences be damned, but the other, more sensible part of him stopped him just before he’d thrown caution to the wind and tugged Nino in. Hell, Okada should be so proud of him right now, at the way he was showing restraint in the face of something he’d wanted for so long when he normally wouldn’t.

“What did you just say?” he croaked and stepped back, and was glad that Nino didn't think to follow though Ohno was afraid that might be what Nino was planning on doing next. So, he did what he wouldn’t in normal circumstances and turned around, half-hoping he would be able to hide the flush that had certainly showed up on his cheeks as well as the inconvenient dent his dick made in his pants at Nino’s very blatant request. 

“Are you saying you didn’t hear me or you’re just trying to make me repeat myself?” Nino inquired, sounding astonishingly calm, unperturbed, whereas Ohno was sure he was seconds away from prematurely combusting. It didn’t even help that he’d been aroused the moment he opened the door and found Nino standing there, and hearing Nino say something that was clearly not innocent was messing with his head.

“And look at me when I’m talking to you,” Nino followed, harshly, that Ohno had no choice but to obey. 

He inhaled sharply and pivoted, hand reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry, I just –“

“Stop saying sorry,” Nino cut him off curtly, “You haven’t done anything wrong. And before you say anything, I know you heard what I said. And yes, it’s exactly what you think it is. And no, I’m not joking. I’m sure you could tell if I am.” 

He cursed inwardly. “Jesus. You don’t know what you’re saying,” he muttered, shaking his head. Fuck, what the hell was happening? 

“I’m not stupid. I know what I said, okay?” Nino griped, sounding offended. Ohno gaped, staring Nino over, uncertain of what to say, wondering if he’d somehow missed half of the conversation where Nino had mentioned about them fucking, or something similarly ridiculous as Ohno taking Nino to bed. 

Jesus _fucking_ Christ. 

Though that certainly wasn’t far from the truth, judging with the way Nino’s expression steeled at Ohno’s answer. Was he expecting that? Maybe not. But Nino couldn’t put the blame on him entirely. No one in their sane mind would come forward with such blatant and what could be a close to impossible request towards someone they’ve been terrified of, someone whom they’ve spent the entirety of their association avoiding to the best of their ability. 

The irony was seriously making Ohno’s head hurt. 

“Nino, please, you’re not – this isn’t you,” he mumbled, hoping he could be able to salvage the situation by pretending he wasn’t already considering it. Damn it all to hell. 

“That’s what you like to believe, isn’t it?” Nino countered, mouth quirking, arms crossed over his chest in defiance. Ohno’s unruly chest tightened at the surprising display of confidence, grateful and equal-parts awed that Nino trusted him enough to show him this side of him Ohno hadn’t the opportunity to witness before. 

“And it’s me now, Oh-chan,” Nino added, as if he hadn’t just made Ohno’s stomach twist in knots, and his other body part stiff and hard. “So you can just quit the façade and listen to what I’m telling you, okay? I’m not here to force myself on you, but I’m not planning on leaving without a fight either.” Nino said, then, like an afterthought, he added, “It has been such a long time for me, Oh-chan, you know?” 

Fuck. What was he supposed to say to that? Clearly, Nino was here on purpose, and that obviously wasn’t to talk. To catch up with each other or whatever. Did he know what he was offering here? What Ohno was capable of? God, just the thought of putting his hands on that lovely skin, and then feeling him jerking afterward would be cruel. Nino had no idea what he was asking him. He’d been so in love with Okada, and throwing himself at Ohno like this, today of all days, was plain heartbreaking. 

Still, with the way Nino was looking at him, now…God, he wasn’t sure anymore. He’d asked, yes, and if Nino mentioned Okada’s name, then that would be it. 

“Why me?” he murmured, voice cracking embarrassingly with each syllable. 

“Why not?” Nino countered, without hesitation. “Besides, I like you. And I’m fairly certain the feeling is mutual, so, I thought, why not give it a try? I don’t see any problem here, really. And maybe you haven’t noticed it but you’re sexy as hell. Looking at you right now makes me so hard it hurts.” 

Well, fuck it, then.

He strode toward Nino in a rush, barely able to ignore the ache in his thighs that mirrored the one that settled around the general vicinity of his chest. He was breathing hard, harshly, when he reached Nino, holding his arms out just in time to catch Nino jumping towards him, arms finding purchase around his shoulders as his legs wrapped themselves around his waist. 

Nino nuzzled against him, mouth damp and soft, humming against his skin and making him tremble with barely-restrained lust. He groaned and backed Nino to the nearest wall, one hand cushioning Nino’s back as Nino rolled his hips against him, the answering hardness poking Ohno on the chest was making his head spin. 

Ohno lifted his head and kissed the air from Nino’s mouth. 

Their tongues fight for dominance, and any and all struggle drained out of him in a rush. Holding Nino in place and securely against the wall, he inclined his head and dove for more, sucking on Nino’s tongue and allowing Nino the same courtesy just to hear him moan in delight right after. Nino’s hands then drifted around his neck before settling on his jaw to capture his face in Nino’s hands, kissing him hard and wet and passionate as if he never would again after this. 

“God, you’re making me so hot,” Nino muttered into his mouth, shivering as if he couldn’t help it. Ohno chuckled and aimed another kiss to the side of Nino’s lips, planting two more over the beauty mark on Nino’s chin before stealing another kiss. 

“Kazu,” he breathed, and the sound of Nino’s name spilling out of his lips apparently bore the same effect, making Nino shudder when he said it. He smiled and licked the shell of Nino’s ear before he pushed away from the door, making sure he had Nino securely in his arms before he backed away. “Let’s do this properly, shall we? I’ll take you to bed, okay?” 

“God,” Nino keened, mouth catching his. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

He giggled and said nothing as he pushed away from the wall, crossing the short distance towards the bedroom with Nino’s lips nuzzling his cheek.

+

Nino moaned when his back hit the bed, legs dangling on the edge when Ohno laid him down on the soft mattress with aching tenderness, surprised and equal-parts impatient when despite his fingers clawing at Ohno’s shirt to tug him down, to make him join him on the bed so he could kiss Ohno some more, the other man decided to pull away instead. Nino groaned, jerking upward to follow Ohno’s retreating body, but Ohno simply held a hand out, setting it gently across Nino’s chest to make him stop. 

“What are you doing?” Nino snapped, or at least tried to, because his voice sounded embarrassingly breathless even in his own ears. 

“Trying to catch my breath,” Ohno murmured, but his eyes remained focused on Nino and Nino alone. Nino’s own tried to see the difference, gaze drifting from Ohno’s face to the evidence of Ohno’s arousal tenting his pants and grinned, both in triumph and in amusement. 

“You’re being funny, Oh-chan,” he cooed, gesturing for Ohno to remove his hand. Ohno did, but he also kneeled away when Nino sat up properly to face Ohno. “Come on, I won’t bite.” He teased, helping Ohno decide by tugging his shirt off and throwing it away. 

Ohno’s normally unfocused eyes turned heavy-lidded, as his gaze landed on the bare expanse of Nino’s chest and toned abdominal muscle. He knew how it must look right now, as Ohno’s eyes scrutinized it with barely-concealed curiosity, certain that the past few months he’d spent on the gym had paid off. 

“Fuck, do you even know what you’re doing to me, Nino?” Ohno husked out, fingers balled into fists and obviously still trying to talk himself out of what Nino was openly offering. In other times, Nino would be offended, but not this time; he knew how much Ohno wanted him – it wasn’t so hard to see that even when he did try to avoid it, because Junichi was there. 

But he wasn’t anymore; and Nino was done waiting. 

He started on his pants while Ohno watched; making sure the action didn’t escape Ohno’s eyes. Those normally liquid brown eyes were darker now, shaded with something Nino was certain mirrored exactly what was on his own.

“Yes,” he whispered, his pants’ button coming undone in a matter of seconds. Then he started on the zipper, slowly, slowly, and watched Ohno’s Adam's apple bob, both in anticipation and arousal. The sight of him made Nino grin. “I’d rather you do this part yourself, but it’s obvious you’re still hesitating. So I guess I should just help you out, to hurry things along.” He said, and kneeled up, and made a good show of letting Ohno see the way he’d pushed his pants and boxers down his narrow hips, humming a little in discomfort when his cock pulled free from its confinements and out in the open.

He swore the sound that escaped the back of Ohno’s throat was all worth it. 

“ _Jesus,_ Nino,” was what Ohno muttered before he dove forward, catching Nino around the hips and toppling him on the bed, his weight soon followed to settle over Nino while his mouth searched Nino’s lips.

+

He meant to take it slow, to make it last, but Nino writhing below him made it inexplicably hard to do just that. He’d undressed himself at record breaking speed, had made sure he’d secured everything he would be needing to get inside Nino as soon as he possibly could, and hoping he wouldn’t end up scaring Nino away afterward. 

To be perfectly honest, he was terrified, but Nino giving him all those encouraging little moans certainly helped.

He started out slow, kissing Nino hard and deep, before he took his mouth elsewhere to further explore. Nino stayed pliant on the bed under the weight of his body, warm and welcoming, Nino’s own hands doing their own exploration on Ohno’s back and arms. His lips traveled from the corner of Nino’s lips to his jaw, making a quick beeline from there to the underside of Nino’s ear and licking that spot with purpose. Nino writhed under him, moaned in a mixture of delight and plea as Ohno tongued the sensitive shell repeatedly.

Then he moved further down to Nino’s throat, sucking that spot and leaving imprints on Nino’s skin. Nino felt like warm silk under his hands and lips, and Ohno wanted more. 

He crawled further down, ignoring Nino’s grunts as he settled in between Nino’s legs, mouth a hairbreadth away from Nino’s hard-on, hands settling on both Nino’s knees and guiding them around his back. Nino obeyed wordlessly, folding them around his back and moaning when his breath came a little too close to his over-sensitized cock.

 _“Please_ , oh god please.” Nino moaned afterward and it made Ohno chuckle despite himself. 

“Don’t come yet, okay?” he whispered, knowing he was being a little cruel. But he needed this, he had to taste Nino thoroughly, and claim every square inch of him while he was allowed. Nino didn’t bother answering and Ohno didn’t expect him to. He leaned down, tongue ready to taste more, and shuddered in turn at Nino’s answering scream.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Nino never had it this good.

He was certain he was screaming, only vaguely worried he’d turned Ohno off by his reaction, but that obviously didn’t happen. Instead, it seemed like Nino’s screaming fit had only spurred Ohno on even more, his fingers alternating between gripping Nino’s legs and mounding Nino’s balls. His cock stirred, stiff to the point of pain, and he only had half a mind to remind himself to quit screaming lest he’d alert the neighbors.

“Oh God!” he couldn’t help it, he screamed again, this time shivering in time with Ohno’s tongue working alongside a finger Ohno had slipped inside, making him hyper aware of the movement and the explosion of sensation thereafter.

When Ohno pulled his mouth away, Nino was certain he was two seconds away from coming. Ohno’s finger, however, remained buried to the hilt inside him.

He did his best to pull himself upward from the bed to squint at Ohno, his chest heaving hard.

“Please tell me you’re not done yet,” he said, half-hating the way his voice shook along with the rest of him.

Ohno grinned and with such precision only he could muster, he’d inserted another finger along with the one that was still there without breaking their gazes.

“Oh, Nino,” he breathed, working two fingers in and out of Nino now. “I am far from done. You just lie there and let it happen. I promise I’ll take care of you.” he said, ducking his head to lick a long line from the base of Nino’s dick to the tip.

Nino’s head thumped to the pillow, hips arching from the bed and moaning low in his throat.

+

True to his word, Ohno didn’t relent, and made sure he’d driven Nino crazy enough he was begging for Ohno’s cock before Ohno was properly settled above him, dick coated with enough lube to make Nino giggle when it accidentally bumped against his own.

“Did you empty that tube or am I just imagining it? It feels like your dick is ninety five percent lube now.” He teased, hands finding purchase on Ohno’s arms as Ohno loomed above him, mouth dangerously close to his.

“What’s the remaining five percent?” Ohno asked, gamely, one hand guiding his cock into Nino’s waiting heat while the other he kept on Nino’s hip. Nino wondered vaguely how he was able to support himself, with both hands occupied. Belatedly, he realized Ohno had asked him a question.

He rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious already? Your pre-cum – ah!” his words ended up in a shriek, because Ohno chose that moment to jerk his hips, driving home with a cry and making Nino tremble in discomfort and awe.

God, Ohno was huge.

“You okay?” Ohno asked, adjusting his position and thus making Nino follow the movement to ease his discomfort. It was obvious that Ohno wasn’t completely in yet, but Nino already felt so full, full, full.

“I’ll get there,” he said, tugging Ohno down for a kiss. Ohno gave in wholeheartedly, kissing him back and drawing out sounds of pleas from his lips. A slow push, a pause, Ohno breathing hard against his cheek and Nino wondered how he got so lucky. Ohno was so careful with him, even though it was evident in the way he was breathing harshly into Nino’s skin that he was so aroused he could barely think past it.

“Nino, Nino,” Ohno moaned, almost delirious, into the soft skin of his nape, when he lifted his legs and worked them around Ohno’s waist to pull him deeper. Nino felt every hard length of him throbbing inside him, every delicious inch slipping deeper, and knew he wanted more.

He and Ohno both, really.

“Move, move now, Oh-chan,” he keened, right into Ohno’s ear.

He didn’t even need to tell Ohno twice.

+

Ohno let go of his fears and started driving into Nino with all the strength he could muster, hips pumping in an unbroken rhythm he was briefly worried he’d break Nino in two. But Nino was wailing hard and loud, egging him on and meeting each of his thrusts halfway, hanging onto him for dear life as their mouths meet for a kiss every now and then. He could feel the heat gathering around his thighs when he pushed hard enough to bury Nino further into the mattress, hitting the ends of Nino’s body and trembling with unfulfilled arousal when Nino screamed yet again.

Then, he turned his attention on Nino’s nipple, dragging his tongue across the stiff bud and drawing another noise of pleasure out of Nino’s lips, before following it with a jerk of his hips.

“Ah, I’m -!” Nino screamed yet again, and Ohno knew he got the right angle. So he kept at it, growling low and driving into Nino with single-minded purpose. He could feel his cock hardening the more Nino screamed, and by now he decided he’d rather watch Nino’s face and see the way pleasure rocked Nino from within.

It didn’t even take three thrusts before Nino tumbled to the edge with a full body shudder, his voice too hoarse to even hear through the thundering sounds of Ohno’s own blood pounding through his ears.

Growling, he continued the punishing pace, fucking Nino through his orgasm and hoping to catch the tail of Nino’s pleasure with his.

“Stay with me, stay with me!” he groaned, pushing hard, harder, teeth digging almost painfully into his bottom lip watching Nino’s eyes pop open, offering him a grin.

“Yes,” Nino said, holding on, his expression dazed and sated. Ohno swore he’d never seen anyone look so beautiful with his hair in disarray, face damp with sweat, the way Nino was in that moment. “I’m here, Oh-chan. Come now. Come for me.”

He groaned, hand cupping Nino’s cheek at the last moment as he let himself go.

\--

He smelled the food before he was even properly out of the bedroom, half-awake and equal-parts sore. His stomach growled in protest, his limbs cracking in fifteen different places as he rounded the corner to the kitchen, fervently hoping he’d find Ohno there.

A part of him was certain he would, because despite many things Ohno might be, being cruel surely wasn’t one of them.

Still, it wasn’t at all embarrassing to admit that he was, in fact, worried. And maybe a tiny bit scared to find Ohno gone. He did leave when Nino was asleep, after all, but Nino guessed he had his reasons.

He let his feet take him towards the direction of that lovely smell, his stomach growling still. He’d ignored the soreness he felt on his lower back in favor of walking faster, and reminded himself to be careful. He had no intention of scaring Ohno away, although he must admit that Ohno’s absence earlier when Nino was woken up both by his bladder and his hungry stomach might mean something along the lines of Nino spooking him for real.

He sighed in relief the moment he spotted Ohno there, his back to Nino, hand busy on something on the stove.

It was only a quarter after eleven, he realized, spying the time on Ohno’s gigantic clock hanging off the wall in Ohno's living room on the way here. Still plenty of time to hash things out and maybe talk Ohno into going back to bed with him later.

But first – “Oh-chan, is that our dinner?” he said, loud enough to startle Ohno, pivoting to give Nino a look. Nino grinned, charmed yet again at how damn good looking Ohno was just standing there, his throat going dry at the way Ohno was staring him over now as if he couldn’t help it.

Ohno cleared his throat and glanced away. “Yeah,” he said, turning round to check on his neglected cooking. “I hope you’re okay with anything I come up with. It’s just egg  _ chahan _ , though. I only have rice and egg available here. I thought of ordering in but I wasn’t sure what you wanted to eat, so,” Ohno paused here, and Nino waited for him to continue but he never did.

He sighed. “I’m okay with anything, really,” he said. Then, like an afterthought, he murmured, “I didn’t think you’d cook though.” He didn’t need to say he was impressed at the thoughtfulness, but that wasn’t something new, was it?

Ohno was always perceptive of Nino’s needs, even back then. But he’d only fully be able to appreciate it after Junichi’s death, whenever Ohno would find the time to drop by for a visit. Everytime, Ohno would bring something over, like Nino’s favorite brand of coffee (which could only be bought from that one store in Yokohama), or any food that Nino fancied, like those expensive-tasting melonpan, or his favorite store-bought hamburger steak bento.

“Well, I’m not letting you starve either. I know you asked for ramen, but I think rice would be better.” Ohno said.

Nino chuckled and walked the rest of the way inside, eyeing Ohno with his heart thumping hard in his chest. This was the part where he knew he should be careful, hell, he’d told himself he shouldn’t do anything to scare Ohno away, but his body (and his heart, to be honest) ached for attention, Ohno’s especially, and it was difficult to keep himself from wanting it.

He stopped when he was merely a couple of feet away from Ohno, his back still turned to him, and very carefully crossed the short distance and leaned his body against Ohno’s back. Ohno stiffened against him, like an automatic reflex, but Nino didn’t let it deter him. Bravely, he reached out and placed his hands on either side of Ohno’s hips, all the while waiting for Ohno to shake him away with baited breath. When Ohno didn’t, Nino boldly wrapped his arms around Ohno from behind, before hooking his chin over Ohno’s right shoulder.

“Smells good,” he said, peeking at the food from Ohno’s shoulder, grateful and equal-parts glad that Ohno hadn’t pushed him away. “I didn’t know you could cook?”

Ohno shrugged the shoulder Nino wasn’t occupying. “Well, that depends,” Ohno mused, as if the very question was amusing him to no end. Nino liked the idea of making Ohno smile more often from now on. “Since this is the only dish that I can really cook properly. I mean, apart from boiling eggs and water for the ramen, that is.”

Nino’s laughter bubbled out of him without him realizing it, arms tightening around Ohno and squeezing him. God, he loved the feel of his arms around Ohno’s body, the way they melded into each other so perfectly as if they were two pieces carved out from one.

He wondered if Ohno felt the same way, too.

“Oh-chan, can I ask you something?” he asked, bravely, after a brief moment of silence. Ohno’s hand stilled, before Nino watched him reach down to turn the stove off. Then, he turned after carefully extracting Nino’s arms from his body, offering Nino his full attention.

Ohno’s eyes were gentle and so, so kind. “What is it?”

“I – Did I scare you?” he asked, hesitant in a way he hadn’t meant to. But he was terrified too, of the consequences and losing this chance to be with Ohno, because he was selfish, impatient.

Ohno shook his head in answer, almost too fast and too quickly Nino wondered if he was just imagining it. But Ohno’s fingers soon lifted to touch his face, cupping his cheek and staring into his eyes with something akin to fierce tenderness brimming behind them.

Nino’s heart ached at the sight of it. 

“God, no,” Ohno said, smoothing a thumb across Nino’s cheek ever so gently that it was difficult to miss the misery under that tone, layered with adoration and something else. “Why would you even think that?”

He shook his head, and for a moment, he was too emotional to speak. Ohno’s fingers drifted to his nape and pulled him closer.

“I’m supposed to be the one asking you that,” Ohno murmured, as if he wasn’t entirely sure how to phrase his words that Nino would understand. The words didn’t come, and Nino spent the next moment watching the cacophony of emotions passing through Ohno’s eyes with interest, hope blooming warmly in his chest.

“Why?” he asked after a long beat, nudging Ohno out of his daze. Ohno shook his head, still unable to come up with an answer. “You didn’t hurt me, Oh-chan, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Nino pointed out.

“It’s not that,” Ohno said, looking down. Nino frowned, both in confusion and in frustration.

“What then?”

Ohno pulled away then, sidestepping Nino as if he needed to be as far away from Nino as possible to think, so he could come up with a proper answer. Nino let him.

“Is it because of Junichi?” he bravely asked, only because he wanted this to be over, sooner rather than later. He wanted Ohno’s affection focused on him and him alone, and if that’s the only thing hindering him from getting it, well, tough luck. Nino wasn’t going down without a fucking fight.

Ohno visibly winced. Bulls eye. “I – I can’t seem to stop worrying over it, you see,” Ohno whispered. Nino believed him, really. “The fact is, I saw you two together and I know how much you love him. I mean, are you sure this –“ Ohno gestured between them, to himself, as if the very thought that Nino wanted him was hilarious as much as it was ridiculous. Nino rolled his eyes to the heaven and waited until Ohno started speaking again.

“Is what you really want?”

“To be with you? Yes. I thought I’ve already made myself clear on that part earlier,” he said, taking one step towards Ohno and ignoring the panic on Ohno’s face when he was close enough to grab Ohno’s hand, folding it in between his own.

Ohno was clearly still having doubts. “But –“ he started to protest, but Nino beat him to it.

“Let me ask you one thing then, Oh-chan, before you start enumerating the reasons why I can’t be with you,” he said, squeezing Ohno’s hand. Ohno snapped his mouth shut. Nino treated that as okay to continue speaking. “Don’t you like me?” he asked.

Ohno shook his head, looking slightly incredulous. “Why are you even asking me that?” he said, laughing mirthlessly. “God, the way I did you earlier, I don’t think there’s even anything in what I did to you earlier that said I didn’t like you. I adore you, Nino. I like every damn inch of you, you have no idea how much –“

“I hear a ‘but’ coming,” he cut in, wary of Ohno’s answer, because he knew they’d only be going in circles if he let him.

Ohno glanced away once again. “But I’m afraid I won’t ever get to be like…like Okada. I mean, I can never be like him, I can never give you the time and the attention you deserve, obviously because of my job and –“

“I’m not asking you to be, Oh-chan,” he murmured, stepping forward to press a lingering kiss to the corner of Ohno’s lips. “And I’m not here to compare you to him, you hear me? What Junichi and I had was special, one of a kind, but it was over. Done. Because he died, you remember? But I’m still here, I’m still alive, and I’ve moved on. I’ve moved on from that pain and I’m here in front of you, right now, and I’m asking you to take this chance with me, to be with me, because I  _ love  _ you. Because after Junichi, there hadn’t been anyone who I’d rather be with than you, and I mean it. Every word. With all of my heart, Oh-chan.”

“A-Are you sure?” Ohno asked, as if he couldn’t help but ask. Nino smiled because he couldn’t help it either, chuckling at the way a huge grin threatened to split Ohno’s face in two.

“Yes,” he said. “Otherwise, I won’t be here saying these embarrassing things to your face if I’m not sure. Obviously.” He added, offering Ohno a wink.

Ohno’s eyes were pleasantly wet when they finally stared into Nino’s own, surprising Nino yet again when Ohno surged forward to sweep him on his feet and into Ohno’s arms, mouth searching his for a searing kiss.

Somehow, it was answer on all its own, and it was perfect.

Nino would never have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, y'all, and yes, I seem to like the idea of bringing people back from the dead. I'm so sorry about that, but I need something to distract me from my thoughts and this is how I'm doing it. Sorry.

“The guys are going to grill you about this on Monday, I hope you’re prepared.” was Sho’s helpful input when he got the chance. Nino had excused himself to the bathroom, leaving the three of them - Sho and Matsujun and himself - to their post-lunch coffee. 

To be honest, he hadn’t expected anyone coming over, especially not these two who looked like they were in the middle of figuring things out for themselves which he seriously didn’t want to get in the middle of, not right now at least. He’d had enough on his hands already, and watching them eye-fuck each other all throughout lunch while he was also trying his best to fend off Nino’s advances while Nino’s foot teased him under the table was torture enough as it was.

He shook his head. “That’s only going to happen if you two decide to act like a pair of gossiping grannies and mouth me off.”

“Oh, but he already did,” Matsujun quipped, jerking a rude thumb at Sho and grinning. “In fact, they’re already burning the group chat now as we speak. You can check it later.” Matsujun added, in which Sho answered with an exasperated huff.

He sighed. “That’s it. I’m leaving that group and blocking you all,” he muttered, keeping his voice low in case Nino waltzed back in to join them. “Seriously. This is not a fucking team play. Am I not allowed to enjoy this thing without any of you ruining it for me?”

Sho gave him a look. “You’re being overdramatic, Nii-san. Chill, will you? You know we only want you to be happy.” he said, before glancing briefly at Matsujun. 

He mentally rolled his eyes in answer. “You know exactly what to do to make that happen,” he said, darting his eyes between the two. When Sho frowned, he gestured to the door. “Finish your coffee and get the fuck out of my house. ”

Sho shrieked, but Ohno wasn’t buying it. “Don’t act like you want to stay long, either, as I’m sure you both have other plans. So, be on your way before Nino comes back and stop you.”

Matsujun stifled a laugh at that. “I told you it was a bad idea coming here, Sho-san, but you still insisted. See, he’s being rude on purpose now. I’m sure he’s trying his best to be nice but he’s been aching to kick us out ever since we knocked on his door to say hello.”

“You didn’t just say hello, though.” he pointed out.

“Ninomiya-san was kind enough to offer lunch,” Sho countered, defensively. “My mother told me it would be rude not to accept such an invitation, so we said yes.”

He arched a brow in answer before darting his gaze to Matsujun. “I love him like a brother, but can you please take him and go? I have something else planned and you being here is hindering me from accomplishing it.”

Sho sputtered at that, before bursting into laughter. “Holy shit, you’re serious. Fine, fine, we’re going. Matsumoto-san?” he said, turning to Matsujun, who shrugged and picked up his half-empty cup to finish it’s content in one go. Once done, he stood, nodding at Ohno and offering him a wink.

As if on cue, Nino walked in with their chilled, untouched beers from the night before. He paused when Sho and Matsujun bowed their heads towards his direction.

“Eh, are you guys leaving?”

Ohno saw Sho opening his mouth to speak but Matsujun beat him to it. “Duty calls, Ninomiya-san,” he said, sounding apologetic. Ohno felt like giving Matsujun a hug in thanks. “And we’ve stayed long enough. I know you and Ohno-san have a lot of things to hash out and we’re obviously keeping you from it. But Sho-san and I will take you up on those one of these days, with Ohno-san, of course. You can bet on that.” he added, pointing at the beers Nino brought with him with a smile.

Nino turned, brows arched in Ohno's direction. “You didn’t kick them out, do you, Oh-chan?”

He blinked in answer. Then, nodded. 

There was a moment of silence before the three erupted into laughter, Ohno frowning at them and scowling.

\--

He was being kissed senseless by the time the door closed, Ohno hardly bothered bidding his friends goodbye as he locked the door to their faces. Nino tried to stifle his whimpers, but it was proven difficult with the way Ohno had hitched him up effortlessly to back him firmly against the door, and then deepening the kiss right after.

He pulled his mouth away from Ohno’s own a moment later, chest heaving, fingers threading through Ohno’s hair.

“That wasn’t nice, kicking your friends out like that,” he mused, only half-meaning it. Ohno made a face before he was leaning over again for a kiss. Nino chuckled and didn’t let him.

“Seriously, Oh-chan. Not nice.”

Ohno huffed, shook his head before he leaned forward to nuzzle Nino’s chin. “They’ll get over it.”

Nino giggled at that, couldn’t not. “They will tease you about this. Are you sure you’re okay with it?”

Ohno hummed. “They can tease me all they want, I don’t really care. I’ll just tune them out like I always do, no problem. And besides, it’s Sho-kun’s fault anyway. He was the one who told you where to find me, right? Bastard knew I could never resist you that’s why he’s here. I have no idea why he brought Matsumoto-san with him though.”

“He’s the chocolate guy, right?” he asked, massaging Ohno’s scalp. Ohno nodded, then groaned as if he just remembered the present. Nino wriggled his hips just to make him suffer, giggling when Ohno pushed him further into the door and bit him lightly through his shirt, which was actually Ohno’s. Not that it mattered, but Nino just kind of reminded himself of that fact and feeling extremely turned on when it was obvious that Ohno noticed it too.

“Yes,” Ohno muttered, sounding grave. “But can we forget about them for now? I’m serious. My dick is demanding attention and you wiggling your hips like that isn’t helping.”

Nino giggled. “You’re the one who thinks lifting me up and driving me up to the door is a good idea,” he said, chuckling remembering the exact same thing that happened the night before. The way he’d literally thrown himself at Ohno and then surprising himself when Ohno exceeded his expectation by blowing his mind off quite literally right after.

“I mean, is this really how you usually start things off? Throwing whoever you’re about to sleep with up into walls and driving them crazy first?” he inquired, not really hoping for an answer.

Ohno hummed into his skin, and the warmth made him shiver. “No,” Ohno replied quickly. “Never. At least not since I’ve met you.” Ohno confessed, lowly, into Nino’s collarbone, and Nino was too stunned to speak when he heard it.

Ohno leaned up as if he’d sensed Nino’s shock, smiling sheepishly and leaning into Nino’s hand when Nino’s touch drifted from the back of Ohno’s head to his cheek.

“Did I freak you out?”

Nino shook his head. “You’ve liked me for so long, it’s crazy.” he whispered, chest full it was difficult to speak through the emotion lodging itself in his throat. 

“It’s not,” Ohno returned, and somehow, it sure looked like it was Ohno’s turn to say these things, after Nino had done so the night before. They still have a lot to talk about, haven’t they? 

“It’s not, okay? God, have you seen yourself? You’re seriously out of my league, and I always thought you and Okada were perfect for each other. I mean, I was prepared to just love you from afar, even after he’s gone, but -”

“It wasn’t meant to be, you hear me?” Nino cut in, as he caught Ohno’s face in his hands. “And I’m glad to hear how you really felt for me, but seriously, you’re exaggerating. I mean, it’s embarrassing, especially the part about me being out of your league because, what the actual fuck, Oh-chan. You don’t actually believe that, not when you’re the sexiest man to ever walk this side of the world and even Junichi would agree with me if he’s here.” he quipped, dipping his head and kissing Ohno quick.

Ohno kissed him back as if he couldn’t help it, and muttered. “If Okada is here, there is no way this will ever happen, so forgive me for not finding that amusing.”

Nino laughed at that. “I know what you mean, Oh-chan, sorry. I’m so sorry. Kiss me?”

He didn’t even need to tell Ohno twice.

\--

His phone vibrated on the nightstand and he quickly snatched it away, muttering under his breath. The bedroom was bathed in darkness, because Nino preferred it that way. Personally, he preferred it better if it was brighter so he could see Nino clearly, but he guessed it was just one of the many things he would be willing to give up for Nino. Compromise, he thought wryly. 

He wouldn’t normally think about these things, but now, he had to. It was kind of weird, realizing he had it in him to act this way, but maybe it was because it’s Nino.

He carefully slid out of bed, leaving Nino there as he tiptoed out of the bedroom, not bothering putting anything on. The caller ID wasn’t registered in his phone, and a part of him was already dreading it might be a call that would pull him away from his bed, and from Nino, as he answered it.

“Ohno.” he answered, gruffly.

The voice from the other side was one he honestly hadn’t expected. Not in any way, and never once in the past two years since his death.

It wasn’t possible, but. “Hey, buddy, it’s me.” said the voice.

He honestly felt his world screeched into a grinding halt, forcing his voice just loud enough to mutter, “O-Okada?”

“Yes, dude. I know you think I’m dead. It’s a long story. Can we meet?”

“Fuck.” was the only thing he could come up with, too stunned to speak much more think, eyes darting to the opened bedroom door where he could spy Nino on his bed, asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke to the feel of Ohno’s fingers stroking his cheek.

Ohno’s touch was warm and inviting that he was leaning into it before he even realized it, hummed sleepily as he scooted closer, folding himself around Ohno and shamelessly stealing Ohno’s body heat in the process. There was that unmistakable touch of lips to his temple, drifting to his closed eyelids afterward as was the feel of Ohno’s arm around his back to pull him closer.

“Hmmm, is it morning already?” he murmured, too sleepy and comfortable to check it himself.

Ohno’s arm tightened around him in answer. “Not really,” 

Nino hummed and rubbed his nose against Ohno’s warm skin. “I guessed as much. It feels like I haven’t slept long. Why are you awake? Let’s go back to sleep, Oh-chan.”

A pause, a breath, then, “I can’t. And I’m so sorry to wake you, Kazu, but I have to...I have to go. I got a call just now, and I have to go check it out, but I didn’t want to leave without telling you.” he heard Ohno say a moment later, startling him and prompting him to open his eyes to look at Ohno. The darkness of the room did nothing to hide the line of wariness marring the edges of Ohno’s mouth, nor it was enough to hide the glaring anxiety radiating off of him.

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow morning? I mean -”

Ohno’s thumb drifted across his bottom lip for a quick touch, thus effective cutting him off. 

“Sorry, it’s...It’s urgent.” 

The tremble on Ohno’s voice woke Nino completely, any trace of sleep gone in an instant as he shifted on the bed in a sitting position, hands finding Ohno’s face in the relative darkness.

“Should I leave?” he asked, hoping he didn’t have to.

“God, _no_ ,” Ohno answered, and somehow, he was sitting up too, and pulling Nino to him, one hand settling against the nape of Nino’s neck and kissing him. Nino shrieked in surprise, parted his mouth to kiss back but Ohno’s mouth was gone before he even could.

Fingertip caressed the corner of Nino’s mouth as if in quiet apology. 

“Okay, but why do I feel like something weird has happened while I was asleep?” he asked, scooting closer and worming his arms around Ohno’s middle before leaning over to nuzzle Ohno’s throat, breathing Ohno in.

“No, it’s -” Ohno said, then paused halfway to shake his head. “But you know how it is with work, right? This is exactly why I keep on saying this is a bad idea, but you -”

“Still insisted you take this chance with me, yes, I know. I’m stubborn like that, but I’m guessing you know that already. Also, you don’t get to decide what’s good or what’s bad, okay? Not anymore. I want this as much as you do, alright, so you just accept it,” he breathed, keeping Ohno close, tugging him closer still. “I’m not going anywhere, Oh-chan.”

Another pause, a moment of quiet stillness before Ohno was speaking again, this time against his temple, hand gentle on his face. 

“You’re everything to me, Kazu,” Ohno whispered. “Remember that, okay? And no matter what happens, please know that I only want you to be happy.” he added, but Nino heard the unspoken sentiment without Ohno saying it.

_ Even if it’s not with me. _

Ohno’s lips on his brow, gentle, barely-there touch of it that left Nino feeling lost, uncertain, hoping he was wrong. He opted not to say anything despite the ache throbbing away in his chest at the thought, holding onto Ohno instead for as long as the other man would allow him. 

\--

Ohno had no trouble foregoing sleep if he had to - he was more or less accustomed to staying awake for days on end while working on a job - but this...this was obviously something else, something he was certain he would have been glad to be assigned to in other times, but it was difficult to feel the same now that things were - different.

The path leading to the spot he was told to go was dark and muddy, and he had to make sure no one was around to see him when he jumped off the fence - the quickest route to take instead of trekking the other side which would require him to get on the bridge and walk the longer path to get here. 

Part of him was glad he didn’t need to drive to get here, even though it still took him under half an hour to reach this place on foot. Walking gave him enough time to rearrange his thoughts, enough time to calm himself so he could set his emotions aside for now and deal with the more pressing matters at hand.

The surrounding area was dark and it took his eyes a couple more minutes to adjust to the darkness, but it was nothing compared to some of the places he’d been assigned in the past. Most of the time, the darkness was an ally; he knew how to utilize it to his advantage, hiding in plain sight knowing how to work his way through the shadows without his enemies noticing.

Somehow, he couldn’t help but wish he’d rather be there fighting with the enemies than be here, but he guessed this was fate’s cruel way of saying that happiness he felt not even twenty-four hours earlier wasn’t going to last, and that it was here to ruin everything for him before he could even get used to it. 

Still, despite it, it was difficult not to feel glad. Okada was his partner at work for so long, and a friend for even far longer that his death came as a shock to him as well. The only other time Okada had been sent for a solo assignment was also the time he’d come back dead. 

Or so they were told.

“You sure took your sweet time, huh? I honestly thought you weren’t going to come.” an achingly familiar voice broke through his mental conflict, prompting him to stop walking as he adjusted his eyes in the dark. 

A figure stepped out from the shadows and he was treated with the sight of an equally-familiar smile he thought he wouldn’t ever get to see again in person. He crossed the short distance between them, stopped when they were close enough for him to see the other man clearly, his heart swelled with relief at the sight of him.

“Okada, is it…  _ oh my god _ , it’s really you.” he breathed in quiet disbelief, then reached over to pull his friend to him for a tight hug.

If Okada was surprised, he did his best not to show it.

“Back from the dead, I suppose,” Okada said, joking as he pulled back, but the irony wasn’t lost on Ohno. He could tell there was more to this than meets the eye, and he was certain that Okada had called on him specifically to explain the reason. 

Part of him wondered why it had to be him, but it made sense, somehow. They were partners, friends, and he got why Okada preferred to talk to someone who he thought would understand him best. Another part of him was wondering why Okada didn’t think of calling Nino first, but he also understood why he didn’t. 

If the situation was reversed, he was certain he wouldn’t think of calling Nino either.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” he asked, pulling back just far enough to give Okada a quick once-over. “Jesus, I was there when they brought you in, or at least what was left of your body. We fucking buried you, holy shit. Was that the agency’s doing? If it is, you need to fucking tell me, man.” he hissed.

Okada stepped back. Ohno thought it was wise to stay where he was and wait.

“It was my fault,” Okada started, his voice distinctly hoarse. “The agency did what I asked them to.”

“And what would that be? Fucking helped you fake your death, is that it?” he gritted, unable to keep the sudden flare of anger from showing up on his face, in the tone of his voice. Okada’s admission meant the heartbreak they’ve all gone through had been for nothing, and the incident was done deliberately, and for what?

“Fuck are you saying? We mourned for you, Okada,” he spit out, squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing the urge to curse out loud when he added, “And Nino...you didn’t know what your _death_ did to him. Are you saying you asked the agency to help you fake your own death without even thinking what it would do to the people you will leave behind? What it would fucking do to Nino?”

Okada was quiet for a moment, keeping his head down. Ohno almost didn’t hear him when he said, “I know. And that’s why I’m here. I...I want to see him, talk to him, apologize for what I did. Will you help me?”

\--

He didn’t know he’d fallen back asleep on the couch, only realized that he did when he was woken up by fingers stroking his face. He chuckled through the sleepy haze tugging at his consciousness, forcing his eyes to open despite the difficulty.

“Hey, I’m back.”

“I can see that,” he chuckled, leaning up to nuzzle Ohno’s hand, hoping Ohno would take the hint. 

He did. 

Ohno was moving to settle next to Nino, and it was wonderful, the way they shifted almost at the same time to make space for each other, the perfect way they fit as if he was made specifically for Ohno like this. 

Soon, they were snuggled on the couch, and he was feeling way too comfortable lying almost half on top of Ohno that it was ridiculous. “Is it done? That urgent job you have to go to in the middle of the night?”

There was an obvious pause from Ohno, and the way his arms tightened around Nino considerably. 

“Actually, no.”

The answer surprised him, somehow. He pulled up and raised his head high enough to look at Ohno. 

“Oh. Does that mean you have to leave again in the morning? For how long?” he asked, only because he knew how it worked. Ohno and Junichi worked together, and he was with the latter for long to know what to expect when he decided to pursue Ohno knowing the other man wouldn’t ever make the first move.

“They’ll tell me later. But, I...I’m afraid I’ll be assigned somewhere far.”

Something told Nino something was up and Ohno was lying. His fingers tightened against their grip on Ohno’s shirtfront, his heart ramming hard in his chest.

He shook his head and gave Ohno his undivided attention despite the ache throbbing away in his chest, despite the uncertainty tingling underneath his skin. He’d expected this, somehow, but being faced with it after what they had shared the night before was devastating. 

But as it was, he didn’t decide on this just to be pushed away at the first sign of trouble. That wasn’t how he was going down with this and he was sticking to it. 

“If this is how you’re doing it to push me away, I’m sorry to tell you that you would have to try harder than that.” he said, leaning in and kissing Ohno hard, swallowing whatever the other man was about to say next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more after this, and DONE! Thank you!

The silence was awkward, deafening, and Nino hated every minute of it. 

It didn’t help that Ohno wasn’t talking, hadn’t said much really, after his return from that unexpected job that forced him away from the bed and from Nino’s side. Nino knew something was up; it was all too obvious in the way Ohno was faking his smiles and very clearly trying to avoid looking at Nino entirely, at least if he could help it.

It was worrying, but he was doing his best to stand his ground. He wasn’t just saying it just for kicks, and that he did mean every word. He was staying; he’d made it clear from the moment he’d made his move on Ohno, that he wasn’t going anywhere, and Ohno just had to accept the fact that he couldn’t push him away, no matter how hard he tried.

That didn’t mean Ohno couldn’t hurt him, break his heart by acting so distant, so cold; it was intentional, and that was what hurt most, but Nino wasn’t that stupid to take the bait. 

The couch suddenly felt huge with only him sitting on it, because Ohno preferred the carpeted floor instead of sitting next to Nino. Nino forcefully breathed through the dread settling over his aching heart, clutching the cushion there waiting for Ohno to talk.

“I am still not breaking up with you, no matter what you say,” he croaked after a long moment of tensed silence. Ohno didn’t dare look his way, and just bit his lips like he was trying not to cry, or scream or both. Nino honestly preferred if he’d just talked and told Nino what in hell he was thinking.

“So, you know, just quit the act and tell me what in hell is happening. I swear to you, nothing you say or do will be enough to faze me at this point. You can even tell me you found out you have venereal disease and I’ll just laugh at your face before I drag you to the hospital for a checkup. I’m serious, Oh-chan.”

Ohno made a sound then, and Nino had to smile a little at the look on Ohno’s face. He still looked like he would cry at a moment’s notice, but the edge of his mouth turned up into a half-formed smile and it was enough to make Nino feel better.

Obviously, it wasn’t meant to be for long.

Ohno stood then and walked the short distance towards him, and the miserable look on his face almost did it for Nino. It was heartbreaking to watch, as if Ohno was walking towards his death and Nino honestly couldn’t understand why.

Ohno stopped when he was close, but still not close enough for Nino to reach him. The distance was driving Nino crazy. 

“Kazu, I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?” Ohno said, more like whispered, and Nino braced himself at the oncoming heartbreak without wanting to. At the same time, he was rehearsing words in his head, things he could say to make Ohno understand HE. WASN’T. GOING. ANYWHERE. If he had to shout it for everyone to hear, he would do it. 

Ohno’s hand drifted briefly to Nino’s shoulder, squeezing lightly, and the sudden contact made Nino shiver. He kept looking at Ohno despite the urge to stand up, to throw his arms around Ohno and never let him go. He figured this was important; Ohno wouldn’t be saying this while looking like he was marching to his death two minutes after for Nino to ignore him.

“Only if you don’t tell me you want to break up -”

“Okada is alive, Kazu,” Ohno cut in, loud enough to startle Nino. But it wasn’t the sound of Ohno’s voice that did it, but what was said. For a moment there, Nino wondered if he’d gone temporarily deaf.

“Say...Say that again?”

Ohno looked ruffled, unsteady, as he took a step back and raised his hand and ran it through his hair. The action left Nino somewhat unsettled too.

“Okada is alive, Nino,” Ohno repeated, and the second time obviously meant Nino didn’t mishear him. What. The. Actual. Fuck. 

“He is alive and he wants to see you.”

\--

Ohno didn’t want to admit it but he was an idiot.

A rightful one but still an idiot. God, what the fuck was he thinking, really? He honestly didn’t think his perfect night would end up in a disaster, but there it was. Seriously, his life was a fucking mess. No wonder he’d been so afraid to make the first move if this was what’s going to happen in the end. Not even twenty four hours later and the one person he’d felt connected with, the one person who’d made him feel as though he mattered, desired, loved, would be taken away from him by the same person who’d wanted the same.

The same person they all thought was dead.

He paced around the front porch, half-hating the way he was acting as if he was the one who’d been screwed over. He’d been chain smoking since the moment he stepped outside, closing the door behind him and leaving the two to talk. He didn’t even stay to see Nino’s reaction - god knew he was heartbroken enough as it was, and doing so would only make the pain worse than it already was.

A part of him wanted to know what was happening, but the sensible part knew he couldn’t. Out of respect to Okada and Nino both. He had enough problems in his hands as it was, and one of them was obviously how he would explain to Okada why Nino was in his house at this hour, even though he was certain Okada had been aching to ask why ever since he told his friend they didn’t need to drive all the way to the apartment Okada once shared with Nino because Nino was here.

He figured there were pressing issues to be addressed first, and that included Okada explaining everything that happened to Nino first and foremost. Ohno hadn’t gotten much else from his friend, aside from the fact that faking his death was deliberate, intentional. Ohno wanted to be mad, but until he heard the truth, he couldn’t do much else.

It honestly felt like hours later when the door opened finally, Okada stepping out of it with a smile. His confusion must have been written all over his face because then Okada was gesturing for him to come inside, as he was whipping his phone out.

“Eh. What?” he muttered, feeling stupid. What the fuck was happening?

“I’m out of here. I’ve talked to him and explained everything. I’m not sure I would be forgiven that fast, but there we go. Guess we’re both worrying over nothing.” Okada said, meaningfully. Ohno didn’t understand any of it.

“What?”

“I borrowed his car. Told him I’ll be returning it the day after tomorrow, so just, I don’t know, let him stay here for a while? He likes that. Anyway, I have to go. Aoi is waiting for me.”

“Who?” he asked, puzzled.

“Nino will explain everything. I’ll be going. We can all meet up for dinner or lunch or whatever, one of these days. Not right away because god knows I still have to talk to several people, about my coming back to life. It might take days, so, you know, I’ll be busy.”

Ohno blinked, startled when Okada walked over to him to pull him into a hug. 

“Take care of him for me, okay? Don’t make him cry like I did. You know what I mean, right?” Okada said, tapping him on the back. And then to confuse Ohno further, he added. 

“Well, I bet you’re already doing your best. You two are going to be a handful, but I have no doubt you’ll do everything to make him happy. He told me as much, and I’m glad. I’m honestly glad, dude.”

He blinked. “I...What?”

Okada laughed and mock-punched him on the cheek.

“He’s not going anywhere, Ohno,” Okada muttered. “Go back to him. He’s waiting for you.” Okada added, stepped back and did a ridiculous two-fingered salute while grinning so wide Ohno felt like erasing with his fist. He didn’t, couldn’t, because his brain was currently going through a process that was taking up almost all of Ohno’s ability to decide on things, to think.

Wait. Did Okada just give him his blessings? About Nino? 

“Yes, man,” Okada half-yelled as he was walking away, probably towards Nino’s car that was parked there next to Ohno’s own. “I just gave you my blessing. Now, run back inside. Kazu doesn’t much like waiting, if you know what I’m saying.”

Ohno blinked, watched as Okada let himself inside the car, waved at him and started the ignition.

“Go, you idiot!” Okada yelled.

Ohno startled, turned, and started running.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

When he got inside, Nino was still where he’d left him earlier, sitting on the couch and looking like he’d spent the past hour crying. 

He didn’t even need to get close to know this; even from the spot he’d rooted himself to, he could see the remnants of what Nino must have gone through the past hour talking to Okada, and his heart ached in ways that words weren’t enough to describe.

He took a few tentative steps forward, then stopped when Nino raised his head, caught his gaze and bit his lips. The heartbreak was evident in those eyes, and Ohno felt like something inside him died at the sight. 

“Kazu…” he whispered, took one step forward, then another. He honestly had no idea what was happening, how Okada had the gall to leave Nino like this, heartbroken and miserable. Was Okada playing them all? Was he joking when he said all those things so Ohno would allow him to leave in one piece?

Because right now, he was so mad he felt like breaking things just to do something, anything, to let the rage out. 

He took one more step, chest heaving, throat clogged with emotion he didn’t know how to deal with, his whole body shaking. One more step to get closer, then another, and another, until he was finally standing in front of Nino, staring right into Nino’s tear-stricken face.

“Kazu, I…” he murmured, barely getting the words out but was immediately cut-off by Nino jerking from the couch, arms catching him around the waist and holding on to him, shaking, sounds muffled into Ohno’s skin.

\--

Nino didn’t plan to act like a grieving widow, but it was hard to keep his reactions in check when the last twenty-four hours felt entirely like he’d been stuck in an emotional rollercoaster ride and he had no choice but to stay there and take it. 

He was sobbing inelegantly into the skin of Ohno’s neck, shaking with all the emotion he’d had to go through in so little time. He’d readied himself for so many things before he’d come here to pursue Ohno, but he’d honestly didn’t prepared enough for what was to come the day after.

“I’ll kill him, I swear to god,” Ohno muttered, fingers tightening around the back of Nino’s head; Nino honestly thought he’d misheard Ohno until Ohno said it again. “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

Eh? “Hah?” he raised his head and squinted at Ohno, who looked positively murderous. Nino blinked. “What?”

Ohno’s fingers came up to touch his face, smoothed the dampness away. His jaw was tight, and there was darkness that loomed behind his eyes, a shadow of the man Nino hadn’t the opportunity to meet just yet, until now.

“That jerk, he…” Ohno paused here to breathe, probably to calm himself. It barely worked, but Nino was certain Ohno was trying. “I can kill him. I swear to god I will. I -”

Nino caught one of Ohno’s hands, gripped it tight, then used his other unoccupied hand to touch Ohno’s cheek. Ohno’s reaction was confusing, but Nino had an inkling it was his fault.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” he asked, “Are you referring to Junichi?” he followed. Ohno frowned, gritted his teeth and nodded. “Why the fuck would you want to kill him?”

Ohno hissed. “He shouldn’t have left you here like this,” Ohno explained, “I mean. Fuck, what was I thinking? I thought he was -” Ohno trailed, pulled away just far enough to lift a hand so he could use it to rub his face roughly, in irritation or in something else, Nino couldn’t tell.

“Oh-chan, wait. Shit, did you think I was crying because of him? Because - oh shit, no.” he shook his head, then, because he couldn’t help it, he giggled, his earlier dilemma forgotten.

Ohno gaped at him, and the look on his face just did it for Nino. He lost it right there, laughing before he could even stop himself, bending over and shaking until his stomach hurt.

\--

“There is no need to be melodramatic about it, really,” Nino said, once he’d stopped laughing, pulling Ohno to him and hugging him. Afterward, Ohno had no choice but to give in when Nino pulled at their joined hands and guided them back to the couch, Nino sitting on him quite literally.

“I’ve always known that day would come. Sooner or later, I’m going to lose him to a woman, and I was right, see?” Nino followed, chuckling as if the very reason was amusing. 

To Ohno, it wasn’t. Not at all. He was getting the gist of it, Okada’s rotten reason for leaving Nino and even involving the agency so he could be free to be with someone else. Which was fucking horrible, and stupid, if he was going to be honest about it.

“He didn’t need to go through all that crap just to break up with you. Jesus Christ. Faking his death? That’s too much. I swear I can make it real this time; I can kill him for real so he would stay dead, just say the word, Nino.”

Nino surprised him yet again by laughing, more so when Nino leaned forward to kiss him soundly on the lips. 

“God, don’t I know that? You looked like you were ready to start a war for me earlier. But no, okay? It’s not entirely his fault, I promise.”

He frowned. “Nino, I know you love the guy, but this is the part where you should understand that he was a jerk on purpose, okay? I mean -”

“I thought he was, too, believe me, but I guess there are things that aren’t really meant to be, like him and me. But there are things that are meant to be together, like him and Aoi-san.” Nino explained, eyeing him, as if he wanted to say something else but thought better of it.

He shook his head. “That still doesn’t explain why he had to fake his death, and keep it a secret for two fucking years.”

“It does, if you will just shut up and listen to me while I try to explain it to you, okay?” Nino said, sidling closer and taking his hand. “Aoi-san is Junichi’s ex back in college. They were together for six years, before Junichi fucked things up with her. To make the story short, she got tired of him and left. Went to Macau for work, and sort of migrated there. Until two years ago, when she accidentally witnessed the murder of a Chinese politician, who was said to have been assasinated by the same group of people who are serving him.”

Ohno’s brain had immediately started working, connecting the dots easily because, how could he not? There was only that one incident that pointed to what Nino was saying, the murder of Chinese national Xiao Shin Ling, whose body was found in a hotel in Macau. The witness was said to be a Japanese woman working at the hotel, but no other information was released to protect her.

He’d heard the rumor about their agency’s involvement in the Witness Protection Program of the government, but he had no reason to believe it then. 

It was true, then?

“The agency…”

“Is the one that handles the government’s Witness Protection Program, the same management that gave the order to Junichi, yes.” Nino explained. 

Ohno felt a headache coming. “So, you’re saying he accidentally met with her ex, found out he still has the hots for her and decided to ask the agency’s help to kill him off, or at least that’s the general idea so he could run off with his ex and leave you?” he snorted.

Nino rolled his eyes at him. “Probably one of those things happened, sure, but he swore it wasn’t his intention at first. The idea to fake his death was partly his, only because he wanted to protect me. Apparently, the people who are after Aoi-san are the vicious kind, who obviously wouldn’t stop until everyone they think is involved with the missing witness are dead. They found out about Junichi’s identity in Singapore, so he had to act fast. You remember the week before his supposed death, when you and Aiba-kun were asked to follow me around? That was around the same time he claimed I was being targeted. Luckily, they found out I haven’t been in contact with Junichi since before his appointment as the witness’ detail, so they left me alone after that.”

“Jesus, they didn’t even tell us anything,” he cursed; he knew it was over, but it was hard not to feel terrified of the events that could have happened if the agency didn’t act fast to do what it must to protect its people and their immediate families.

Nino’s hand caught his face, and the look on his face was as gentle as his touch.

“I’m sure they would have if they could, but we both know that’s not how it works. Their hands are tied, too; the pressure from the Chinese government, and of course, their vow to protect those that needed protecting.”

He shook his head. “And his involvement with the woman now?” he asked, knew he was trying to complicate things by asking these questions, but Nino must know he meant well. He hated seeing Nino hurt, hated the sight that greeted him earlier. He’d seen the same that night they personally delivered the news of Okada’s death, and he swore then that he would do everything in his power to never let Nino go through the same pain twice.

“Things happened, apparently.” Nino shrugged, as if it was that simple. 

He honestly didn’t know what to say, but he had to try. He cleared his throat and did his best to keep looking at Nino despite the difficulty.

He wanted to ask something else, but what came out was, “I...Do you want me to take you home?” softly, and hating himself afterward.

Nino sighed and answered him by hooking his fingers against the fabric of Ohno’s shirt and pulling him closer.

“I told you I’m not going anywhere, Oh-chan. Why do you keep on insisting I leave?”

The ache in Ohno’s heart returned tenfolds. “You...don’t want him back?” he asked, uncertain; he would have asked something else but that was the only thing that mattered now.

Nino shook his head. “I told you, you’re the one I want. I mean it, Oh-chan. Junichi coming back to life isn’t going to change that, you hear me? Quit thinking things and putting words in my mouth because that’s not gonna work. Plus, I’m guessing Junichi already told you I’m staying. Don’t ask me again or so help me, I’ll -” 

Ohno kissed him, hard and swift, before he was pulling away again, heart too full to speak but he had to try.

“I _love_ you,” he whispered, only because he knew that was the only thing that mattered now. The only thing he wanted Nino to know, on top of all the things he’d wished to say then. 

“And I can’t promise I can be better than Okada, but I know I can love you more than he ever did. I...I love you, Nino.”

The smile Nino gave him then was answer enough, but it was made better by Nino’s lips kissing him afterward. 

“I’ve known that for so long, Oh-chan,” Nino whispered, “And I love you, too. More than you could ever know, you hear me? You. Just you.”

He didn’t even need to answer that with anything, because right now, it didn’t matter. He just pulled Nino to him and kissed him, hoping that tonight, being together was enough.

Tomorrow could take care of itself for all he cared.

  
  



End file.
